The Slave Bond
by Anon36
Summary: When Harry Potter falls asleep in potions class and wakes up calling the professor he hates "master," everything starts to change. He has practically no free will, he's forced to follow the every command of Severus Snape of all people, and Dumbledore seems unable to find out who did this to him. Can someone help him? Or will he have to live the rest of his life a slave? NO SLASH


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: I'm new to writing so I'd love to hear what you think, whether it's praise or constructive criticism. This will not be a Snape/Harry or Snarry story. This will be set in Harry's fifth year, but this story will not necessarily follow the books and what is canon in six, seven, and a large portion of five. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

Chapter 1

"It's ancient magic," Hermione explained to Harry as he tried to make sense of everything. "I read about it once. The last record of it ever being used must have been over a thousand years ago. It should be illegal, but I guess nobody thought to make a law banning something practically unheard of in modern times."

"She's right," Ron added, but still looked perplexed. "It hasn't been used in over a thousand years, but I'm not sure if this is the same type of magic. Back then, witches and wizards were bound to serve a certain family. They had pretty much the same limitations as it seems you do concerning Snape and your free will, but it started from birth. The connection between master and slave would have pulled them together long before the slave became a teenager. And this connection would continue to pass through their bloodlines."

"There would have had to been a first slave," Hermione said what Harry was thinking. "But they normally were prisoners of war or something similar who were weak and tied to their master through a complex ritual."

"Harry didn't go through some ritual. Unless Snape did it without him knowing," Ron muttered under his breath. "I wouldn't put it past him, but Harry should have felt the process. He wouldn't just fall asleep in a potions class and wake up suddenly compelled to address Snape as master and drop to his knees."

Harry attempted to speak, but his master had hardly spoken to him since they discovered the bond and therefore, had not given him permission to talk about such private matters. The last time he saw his master, he was sending curious students out of the class and summoning the headmaster. Dumbledore and Master Snape whispered quietly together and once they finished, Master took the wand held up to him and said some enchantment that made Harry feel even more submissive than he had when he awoke. Dumbledore looked down at him with a sad twinkle in his eyes as Master ordered him to rise. He was then led into the office – his master's office and told to stay put. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione were allowed to stay behind and join him.

Harry desperately wanted to say something, anything, to his best friends. He wanted to tell them how humiliated it felt to wake up, see the professor he normally despised, and feel the overwhelming desire to spring from his seat, fall to a kneeling position, and hold his wand up as he declared the man as his master. Many had snickered, believing it was some sort of joke. Master even glared at him for a moment. Harry realized that it was wrong to speak so ill of him. It was an honor to submit and serve Master Severus Snape. To think otherwise made him feel this horrible guilt.

Finally, the door sprung open and Master entered, followed by Dumbledore. Harry immediately jumped and rushed to kneel. He greeted with a soft "Master" and bowed his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, as he had earlier. "We weren't working with potions today so he couldn't have come in contact with something bad. What did you do to him?"

Harry did not have to lift his head to know that the last question was directed to his master. It sounded so wrong. Ron's tone was harsh, incredibly disrespectful, and accusatory. He could not understand why his friend would speak in such a terrible manner towards Master.

"I did nothing to Potter, Weasley, but accept him as a slave," Master's voice snapped back coldly. "If I hadn't, he would have felt terrible pain and may have even died. The headmaster and I were obviously just trying to figure out what is wrong with him."

"Do you know?" It was Hermione, her voice hesitant.

"As you've likely already assumed, Harry is connected to Professor Snape through ancient, dark magic," Dumbledore began. "However, this magic has not been seen for ages so it proposes a lot of questions. Who would have known about such old spells? Who could be capable of producing something so strong? I cannot come up with an explanation for it, myself."

"Can you at least break the connection?" Hermione asked. "Couldn't Professor Snape perform a ritual to set Harry free?"

Harry could not decide if he actually wanted his connection to his master gone. It felt nice, like he belonged to something important.

"As far as I know, no one could break the connection," the headmaster spoke solemnly. "It's unheard of. The masters and slaves that lived so long ago died out. Some old records say a few masters attempted to set their slaves free, but none ever succeeded. If Professor Snape could even find a spell or ritual powerful enough to separate them, it would prove fatal to Harry."

"So he has to live as a slave?" Hermione and Ron said in perfect unison.

"For now, yes," Dumbledore answered. "But we will continue to search for the person who did this and for something to free Harry. Until then, Professor Snape will take very good care of him. Harry will not be harmed in any way."

Harry smiled because he knew Dumbledore's words about his master were true, although Harry could never disagree with Master Snape if he did the opposite.

"This is difficult for us all, but especially so for Harry. He needs the time to process the bond. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, if you would return to the Gryffindor towers, I will be sure to alert your professors of your excused absences for the remainder of the day," Dumbledore said almost as if he were rushing them away.

Harry heard the door open and shut. His friends were gone.

"Potter." Master's voice was stern, but Harry was glad to be addressed and lifted his head. "You may stand. Sit in the chair here."

He did as told. Now he was seated to Master Snape's right.

"Speak freely if you wish."

"Thank you, Master," Harry instantly burst out. "What's going to happen to me? I don't think I can still be a normal student. Or go to the Dursleys for summers."

"Your education will go as normally," Dumbledore answered. "As for where you will reside when away from Hogwarts is an issue for a later time. Hopefully, it won't even be a problem by then. For now, Professor Snape and I would like to discuss the bond between the two of you. Determining its power may lead us to who could have done this or if there truly is a method to break it."

"But I don't want the bond to break!" Harry interjected, eyes widening when he saw the adults exchange a look. "Unless my master wishes it to...Did I say something wrong, Master?"

"The bond is more powerful than I thought," Master murmured. "You only said what it wants you to say."

"Harry stand up," Dumbledore said suddenly and when he started to ask permission from Master Snape, he added, "Do not ask."

The boy shut his mouth. He thought about standing, but something told him not to. Master had not given the command nor had he instructed Harry to follow Dumbledore's orders. However, Master looked over at him like he expected Harry to stand.

"Would it be easier if I gave you permission to do anything that does not disrupt or interfere with orders I give?" Master Snape suggested intelligently.

"Yes, Master," Harry spoke, happy to be understood.

"Then I give permission to do anything that does not disrupt or interfere with orders I give."

Harry stood, then he took a step to the side. It worked! He actually smiled when he thanked his master. Dumbledore still gave an odd look to Master Snape.

"It seems impossible for you to disobey Professor Snape, Harry," the headmaster said as if it were something bad. It was, Harry realized, but quickly understood that was a horrible thing to think.

"What did you just think, Potter?" His master asked in an unusually soft tone and Harry's eyes widened.

"I thought it was strange that the headmaster said it was impossible for me to disobey you like it was something bad," he guiltily explained and went to his knees. "And then I started to think that it was bad, but then I realized I was wrong. I'm so sorry, Master. It was awful for me to think that. I'm so grateful to serve you and I was foolish to think opposite. I deserve whatever punishment you see fit."

"Perhaps, he'll gain more free will as the bond settles," Dumbledore told Master Snape. "He may always feel some form of guilt or need for punishment, but I think for now what makes him almost mindlessly obedient is just some sort of trance that he could break. That's good, although the need for punishment is not."

"Don't worry, Albus, I won't punish him," Master said with a hint of annoyance.

"Master," Harry said cautiously. "If punishing me is bothersome to you, I can punish myself as the connection desires. I promise to make each punishment suitable for what I've done."

"I'll have to punish him. Whatever he does to himself might seriously hurt him," Master sighed and Dumbledore nodded. "Potter, you are not to punish yourself. That is my job. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," he submissively agreed, feeling bad for suggesting otherwise. His master was the only one capable of giving him the punishment he deserved. "What is my punishment, Master?"

"That will be decided tonight. I have a class starting in less than ten minutes so I must get ready," Master said as he stood.

"I'm canceling your classes for the remainder of the day and Harry will be excused from his as well," the headmaster decided. "Harry, Professor Snape is going to take you back to his quarters and if you're comfortable there, I would like you to remain there as we figure out how the bond works. I assure you he will make your physical and mental wellbeing a top priority. Your friends can visit you and meals will be brought to you. I may excuse your classes for a few more days depending on how you adjust."

Harry nodded and looked up to his master for a command.

"Get up," Master Snape told him. "Go wait in the classroom for me. If anyone enters, tell them class is canceled."

"Yes, Master."

o

AN: And that was the first chapter! As you read above, Harry is very out of character because of the bond between him and Snape. However, in the next chapters a more normal-seeming Harry may return as he grows resistant to the magic controlling him. With this, Harry's dislike for Snape is certain to come back as well. Also, Sirius won't be too happy when he learns his godson is a slave to the man he hates so conflict will surely arise.

Thank you so much for reading! If you have the time, I'd love to hear what you think. Do you have any ideas about who the person or people binding Harry to Snape may be? Or why they would do such a horrible thing? Are you liking how the story is going? Would you like to hear more from Snape's or someone else's perspective? Thank you again!


End file.
